Digitally Bewitched
by Outcast Warior
Summary: Harry Potter/Digimon Crossover... my first fic. Used to be under "Object Of The Twins' Affection" Read and Review!!!!
1. Chapter 1: The Digital World? What's Th...

Digitally Bewitched  
  
Disclaimer: Most unusual Digimon belong to me and all Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
This is my first fic so if it really sucks just tell me in the review. It is Digimon/Harry Potter fic and I don't think anybody has ever done this type of crossover but I've been dying to try it out.   
  
Hi People! That was my brother writing! He if a first time ficker ( That sounds funny...) and he had no writing skills, so I'm writing it! It's not a bad Idea... warning in the secong part theere is kissing... but it's actually very funny. So basically, my brother's storyline, my style, written under his supervision!!!!  
  
  
  
"Mom I'm sick of moving from country to country" whined Mimi. "First you take me to America, tearing me away from all my friends. Then I finally start to get settled in, when what do you do, you take me off to somewhere in Britain! Where are we going next? Russia?"  
  
"Actually, in 2 years we'll be going to Australia" replied Mimi's Mom.  
  
"Urrrgg! Why couldn't we have just stayed in Japan!"  
  
"Oh, stop your belly-aching Mimi, we're here. Number 3 Privet Drive. Isn't it charming? Now lets unpack."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
The next day Mimi awoke with a start as the unusually loud doorbell rang. She looked out the window and saw 4 people standing at the door holding a gift. She ran downstairs to open the door.   
  
"Hello" she said, smiling.  
  
The eldest man, obviously the father, was a big beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache. The wife was thin and blonde and had very long neck. There were also 2 boys. The first one was extremely overweight, and not particularly attractive. The other was tall, thin and handsome and looked nothing like the others. He had unruly black hair, and piercing green eyes. He also had the most peculiar scar on his forehead.  
  
"Hello" said Petunia, putting on an extremely fake welcoming voice. "We're your new neighbors. I am Petunia Dursley." She shook hands with her. Mimi found it awfully formal. "This is my wonderful husband, Vernon, and our son, Dudley."  
  
"Nice to meet you" she said, horrified at the look that Dudley boy was giving her.... He certainly wasn't anything special to look at. Her eyes rose, up to the last boy. Now there was some serious eye candy.  
  
"And who's this?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Ah, well, he's no one important..."  
  
"Harry Potter." The boy said, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Um, you too" she answered, not taking her eyes from him. "Would you like to come in? My parents are in the kitchen."  
  
"Of course" Vernon said, in a deep, heavily accented voice.  
  
"Mom!!! We have visitors!"  
  
Mimi's mother came in. "Oh, hello!" Introductions were made. "Well, why don't you adults come into the kitchen, Mimi, you can entertain Dudley and Harry, can't you?"  
  
"Yeah, sure mom. Come on up you guys." She smiled at Harry.  
  
They climbed the stairs. Dudley stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Wow! You have a Playstation 2!"  
  
"Oh, that... I never use that... my father gave it to me.... He's a big business man, travels around the world. That why I'm here..."  
  
Dudley was totally ignoring them, already helping himself, totally immersed, or at least as immersed as his simple mind could get, in the video game.  
  
"Harry laughed. "Typical old Dudley. Let's go for a walk. I'll show you around."  
  
She nodded. "I'll do anything to get away from your cousin."  
  
"Me too...."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"Why are living here?"  
  
"Well, my parents are dead."  
  
"How did they die?"   
  
"Well, I've lived with my aunt and uncle for a longtime. They've always told me that they were killed in a car accident, but-"  
  
He paused. Should he be telling her this? I mean, he wasn't going to tell her he was a wizard, but he felt comfortable with her for some reason. Like they had some link.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Well, they were really... well, murdered..."  
  
Mimi gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry..."  
  
"Well, don't be sorry about that. But you've met my uncle, and aunt..."  
  
"They didn't seem very, er- warm towards you..."  
  
"You have no idea. I lived the first ten years of my life in a cupboard."  
  
"Oh, you poor thing..."  
  
Harry laughed. "I'm used to it. But when I was eleven, before going back to school, which I was dreading, because I had no friends. Dudley has a gang, and they hate me. Let's just say, no one likes to disagree with Dudley's gang. So I got this letter, calling me to a boarding school, where my parents went. They were the Head boy and girl. So, now I'm happy. I only come back here when I have to during the summer. I'm happy now, I have lots of friends, and I do well in school. It's all good."  
  
Mimi sighed. Damn! This guys was only going to be around during the summer?!  
  
She laughed. "Now I guess you want to know about me?"  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
Mimi paused. How much should I tell...? I mean the fact that I've saved the earth, a planet in another dimension and met thousand of monsters, one of which is mine...  
  
"Well there's not much to know" she lied.  
  
"Really; I thought there would be lots to know about you... You're beautiful... intelligent..." Harry's face seemed to go all dreamy.   
  
***********************SLAP************************  
  
"Owww! What was that for?" whimpered Harry.  
  
"I have a boy friend! His name is Matt!"  
  
" How could you? We're the first people you've met in this entire town!"  
  
"You don't know that! He lives in Japan!!!!!"  
  
"Ha! That's a laugh! Would you mind telling me how you're ever gonna get to Japan?"  
  
"Easy! I'd go through the Digital World!!!!!"  
  
"The Digital World? What's that?"  
  
"Oh um, ya, that`s well, oh hell, it's kind of a, oh damn. Well it's a place..."  
  
'Good job, Mimi" she thought. 'You've really dug yourself into a hole now...'  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Well, that was the end of part 1! I hope you like! Thank you to my sister, water_nymph, aka Object Of The Twin's Affection, for helping me write this. My ideas, but she's the one typing... (but somehow, she always manages to twist my words.....) Anyway, pleez review!  
  
Michael and  
  
~Danie  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2: I'm Sure Your Father Would NO...

Hi! I hoped you like the last part! This shouldn't turn out too bad....  
  
DIGITALLY BEWITCHED  
PART 2  
  
This is part 2 to my first story and if your reading this, that means that you actually want to find out what Mimi tells Harry! YEAH!!!!!! Well you will not be disappointed. I didn't tell the whole story, but you know so just pretend, k?  
  
  
"...So you see that's the story of the original 8 digi-destined and the new digi-destined" explained Mimi. "Pretty unbelievable huh?"  
  
Harry laughed."Oh, not as unbelievable as some of the thing I've been through. What would you say if I told you I was a wizard?" said Harry.  
  
"I'd say you were nuts."  
  
"I'm a wizard." He said smiling. He pulled out his wand, which he carried under his T-shirt from habit, though he could not use it. "I'd show you some magic, but I can't during the summer. I'd be expelled."  
  
Mimi stared at him. "Expelled from what?"  
  
"My school of course. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"So you're a wizard?"  
  
"Well, yeah. Actually, I'm one of the most famous ones. I survived an attack when I was one year old from the most powerful Dark wizard. He was the one who murdered my parents. He disappeared after that, so everyone thought I killed him. But he came back. He nearly killed me three time since then, well, two, the second was a memory."  
  
Mimi looked very confused.  
  
"Okay, you want the whole story?"  
  
It took about an hour, but slowly Harry explained everything. Sirius, his parents, everything. There was long silence.  
  
"See. The first wizard you met is famous! And really hansom too."  
  
******************************************SLAP***************************************  
  
"I was kidding! I was kidding!" he said, rubbing his face, which was now quite red. "Actually, I hate being famous. There's this one kid that won't leave me alone, taking pictures and asking for autographs, and Gilderoy, our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher was a nightmare. "Nice big smile, Harry!" he said in a high annoying voice. " 'Together, you and I are worth the front page!' Honestly. He never shut up."  
  
Mimi giggled. "Well, I have to go have dinner. See ya tomorrow, Harry?"  
  
He smiled. "I'm here for a while. Unless I go visit Ron, I usually do for my birthday. It's in three days."  
  
"See you tomorrow then!"  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Harry pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment. He wrote,  
  
Hey Ron!  
  
Are we still on for after my birthday? It's in two days, and the Dursleys are going to Majorca, so they want me away. So is it cool that I could go over to your place? I'm sure your mom will enjoy stuffing me, making up for all the food that Dudley ate for me! Anyways, see you later!  
  
Harry  
  
P.S. Could you pick me up? I'm not in the mood for a long broom ride.  
  
P.S.S. Guess what? We got new neighbors. A girl our age. Let's just say... well...she is fine... better than Fleur! And very, er, interesting. I'll tell you later.  
  
  
Harry handed the letter to Hedwig, and she flew out the window to deliver his letter.  
  
He flopped on his bed. It was a warm day, but a nice breeze wafted through.  
  
  
In two days he would be 15. Then his thoughts drifted to Mimi. Was she really what she says she was? I mean, it was pretty unbelievable. But then again, he really shouldn't talk. Did she believe him? I mean, he could offer no proof, without getting expelled. But there was something about her...  
  
He shrugged it off and reached under his bed for a book. Hermione had given him a biography of him self, as a joke. It was quite funny, reading it to see how accurate they were.  
  
But he did not feel the book, but something else. It was hard, made of metal, about the size of his fist. He pulled it out and stared.  
  
It was a little thing, sort of a computer, with a miniature screen, and two buttons. He was puzzled. It was-  
  
Wait. Mimi had explained it to him. She had called it a digi-vice. But only the digi-destined had them.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" he said outloud. "Just what I need. Something else to go weird in my life!"  
  
He got up off his bed and decided to go see Mimi. Maybe she knew what was going on.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Mimi lay spread out on her bed. She was thinking of Harry.  
  
"Matt's your boyfriend" she chided herself. But Harry remained in her mind. Those green eyes were incredible.  
  
And though his story was a little unbelievable, she believed him. Why would he lie? I mean he had a wand.  
  
The doorbell rang. No one else was home so she got up off her bed and answered it.  
  
"Harry!" she said, seeing him on the doorstep. "Come in." He had a very puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Well" he said. "I found this."  
  
He held out a silver digi-vice.  
  
"Wh- wh- where... where did you get that?" She stared at it. "Tha- that's a, a digi-vice."  
  
"No kidding. I found it under my bed."  
  
"Well, I don't think it's any of ours." She pulled out hers. "Most of ours are blue, Ken's is black, Yolie's maroon, TK's is green, Kari's is pink and Cody's is gold. Do you know what this means?"  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Well, this is a new digi-vice, well, Harry... it means... well it can only mean you're... you're one of us..."  
  
"What?" Harry said.  
  
"I don't know... I have to talk to Izzy. He will know... his is the crest of knowledge..." She was freaking out.  
  
"Mimi. Calm down. This is not bad. Voldemort is bad. This not bad."  
  
"I know... but, I'm not the thinker, that's Izzy, or Joe, or Ken or-"  
  
Before she could finish, his lips were pressed against hers. She hesitated for a moment, then kissed him back.  
  
"Calm down."  
  
Matt. Harry. Matt. Harry. Matt was in Japan. Harry right in front of me. I really shouldn't...   
  
"Okay" she said. "I'll be calm."  
  
But frankly it was hard. That kiss had left her breathless.  
  
"Okay. We have to talk to Izzy. E-mail him."  
  
She pulled a bunch of clothes off her computer, and turned it on.  
  
"Harry, I'm not so good with computers. Could you-"  
  
"Never touched one in my life. You're on your own."  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
She managed to get into the right program, and began to type.  
  
Hey Izzy!  
  
We sort of have, well, I found another one of us. My new neighbor, Harry, well, he found a D-3 under his bed. Wierder still, he's a wizard as well. I know it's unbelievable, but trust me. E-mail me back, we'll see if we can meet to figure it out. E-mail me back,  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Mimi.  
  
"And now we wait. Knowing Izzy, he'll get the message in no time."  
  
"Well I gotta go Mimi. Come over if he replies."  
  
"Sure, bye."  
  
Before she could stop him, he kissed her quickly and walked out the door.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"You have mail."  
  
Izzy logged into his e-mail. The first message was from-  
  
"Mimi? Does she even know how to use a computer?" He laughed and opened the message.  
  
Hey Izzy!  
  
We sort of have, well, I found another one of us. My new neighbor, Harry, well, he found a D-3 under his bed. Weirder still, he's a wizard as well. I know it's unbelievable, but trust me. (Hey, I do have the crest of Sincerity) E-mail me back, we'll see if we can meet to figure it out. E-mail me back,  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Mimi.  
  
"Prodigious! A wizard? This is too weird..."  
  
  
Dear Mimi,  
  
Well, we could use all the help we can get. I guess we should meet in the Digital world. I'll tell everyone else. Tomorrow? Around lunch? Bring Harry, I've got to see this! A digi-destined and a wizard? How strange. See you tomorrow.  
  
Izzy :)  
  
P.S. Is he nice?  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"You've got mail."  
  
"Already?" exclaimed Mimi. "Seriously, Izzy is on that computer way too much! I mean, he could be shopping, or doing something else useful!"  
  
She opened the e-mail.  
  
Dear Mimi,  
  
Well, we could use all the help we can get. I guess we should meet in the Digital world. I'll tell everyone else. Tomorrow? Around lunch? Bring Harry, I've got to see this! A digi-destined and a wizard? How strange. See you tomorrow.  
  
Izzy :)  
  
P.S. Is he nice?  
  
'Is he nice?' she thought. 'Yes. He's gorgeous, very good kisser... but Matt, and.... Oh hell... tomorrow, they'll both be there, and...oh man...  
  
She took a deep breath. She had to go tell Harry.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Harry was doing his potions homework. God? Where did Snape come up with these things? The window was open to let in the summer breeze.  
  
There was a knock on the door. He heard his aunt answer the door.  
  
"Hi, is Harry around?"  
  
  
"Probably" grunted Petunia.  
  
"Well, can I go up?"  
  
"Whatever" said Aunt Petunia. Then she snapped, "Don't touch anything!"  
  
Mimi climbed the stairs. She peeked into his room. He was on his bed, writing with a quill. A quill? Don't they live in the modern age?  
  
"Harry?" she said, walking into his room.  
  
"Oh, hi Mimi. I'm just doing my Potions Homework."  
  
"Potions?"  
  
"Yeah, the worst subject at school."  
  
She leaned over and looked at the page.  
  
"Three newt tails, seven flubber worms... ewww"  
  
"It's not so bad. It's the teacher that sucks."  
  
She laughed. "Well, Izzy e-mailed me back. He wants to meet in the Digi-world tomorrow. All we need is a computer and our Digi-vices."  
  
"Tomorrow? Tomorrow's my birthday...."  
  
"Oh right. Well, there's my present, I'll take you to see the digi-world. Maybe you'll even meet your Digimon."  
  
"But Ron's coming to pick me up."  
  
"Well, write him."  
  
"Okay."  
  
She sat on the bed with him.  
  
"What's the Digi-world like?" he asked after several moments of silence.  
  
"Well, it's beautiful, in places. It's also terrible in others. It's dangerous, and swarming with digimon, good and bad." She went on describing it in detail.  
  
"Wow" he said once she had finished. "Sounds great."  
  
"It is. What about Hogwarts?"  
  
"Well, it's... hard to describe." He did his best though, and soon was visualizing the castle in her mind.  
  
They were silent, until Harry broke the pause.  
  
"I'm glad you're here, Mimi. I would be totally bored without you. You made summer with the Dursleys a hell of a lot better. Thank you."  
  
"No problem."  
  
He went to kiss her, and this time she did not hesistate. They kept on kissing for a while, until-  
  
There was a faint giggle, then:  
  
"Harry, I'm sure your father would not approve."  
  
Harry fell off the bed at the sound of Ron's voice.  
  
There they were, Ron and Hermione, on a broom, floating outside his window.  
  
"Happy early Birthday" Ron said, unable to stop laughing.  
  
"Oh, hi Ron. Hermi." He was very red in face.  
  
"Hi Harry." Said Hermione cheerfully, but she was not as amused as Ron.  
  
He got up off the floor as his friends climbed in through the window. Hermione came over and gave him a hug, but over his shoulder was sizing up Mimi with her cinnamon eyes.  
  
"This is Mimi" he said awkwardly. "My new er- neighbor."  
  
"Nice to meet you" said Ron, still red in the face from laughter.  
  
"Same" said Hermione, false smile on her face.  
  
"Mimi, these are my best friends, Ron and Hermione. They go to Hogwarts with me."  
  
Ron and Hermione raised their eyebrows.  
  
"She knows" he said. "Actually she has a story just as interesting as ours. And if you ask me, our story is going to become a whole lot more interesting."  
  
"Did you tell her everything?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes" said Harry. "But this is why this are going to get more interesting."  
  
He held out the digi-vice.  
  
"This is a di-"  
  
"Wait Harry, we found those too."  
  
They both pulled a digi-vice out of their pockets. Hermione's a beige color, Ron's purple.  
  
"Where did you get those?" asked Mimi in astonishment.  
  
"I found it in my room." They both said in unison.   
  
"Why?" Hermione asked. "Do you know what it is? Ginny, Fred and Greorge found one too."  
  
Mimi sighed. "Looks like I just found the next flight of digi-destined..."  
  
She explained the whole story, from the beginning.  
  
"Whoa, no kidding Harry. Things are going to be interesting this year, I mean this, over top of you-know-who..."  
  
"Ron, just say his bloody name!"  
  
Mimi interupted. "Can you get your brothers and sister over here by tomorrow? We all need to get to the digital world. But right now I have to get home for dinner."  
  
She looked like she was about to kiss Harry goodbye, but looked at Hermione, and decided against it.  
  
"Nice to meet you all." She said. "Bye Harry."  
  
"Bye Mimi." He said as she walked out the door.  
  
Ron burst out laughing the moment she left.  
  
"Now that was priceless! You jumped a foot in the air when I said your father wouldn't approve."  
  
"Shut up Ron."  
  
"Not bad though. But I must disagree... Fleur still kicks her butt. How you land a girl like that?"  
  
Harry laughed. "My dashing good looks. No actually, I don't know...."  
  
Hermione did not look impressed. "Mimi.... What kind of name is that...." She grumbled.  
  
  
  
  
So Hermione is not impressed. Hee Hee Hee. Pleez review! If you e-mail a review @  
  
medievil_michael@hotmail.com you may get something!  
  
~Danie  
  
and Michael  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3: “Wait to go, Sergeant Herm.”

Digitally Bewitched  
  
So were you pleased with the last part? Well if you were you'll like this part even more (I hope) Anyway here we you are....  
  
"So come on Harry. Give me all the gory details," said Ron, sitting on the bed. Harry was sitting on the open windowsill, and Hermione was at his desk, writing a letter to Fred, George and Ginny, telling them to come.  
  
Fred, George and Ginny:  
  
You know those weird things we found? They're called digi-vices. They're important. They can be used as portals to the Digital world. Trust me, okay? This has some thing to do with Harry's weird neighbor. (Quite frankly I don't like her. She well, never mind) Get over here tomorrow, before lunch. We're going to the digital world. We'll explain it all.  
  
I know Molly won't want you to come, but convince her, do something, sneak out if you have to, but please, don't use your dad's new car... This is important.  
  
This is weirder than being wizards... we're the digi-destined or something like that. I frankly don't really get it, but still, I believe this Mimi person anyways. See you tomorrow,  
  
~Hermione  
  
Ron took the letter from her and read it. He smirked.  
  
'It seems our dear Hermione is a little jealous of Mimi" he thought to himself. He added a postscript.  
  
P.S. Don't mind Hermione about Mimi. She's very nice. (And might I add, quite hot...) Anyways, Hermione is just a tad jealous. You see, we surprised Harry, and just as we were coming through the window, well let's just say, they were very busy exploring each other's tonsils. I said, "Harry, I don't think your father would approve!" Harry fell off the bed, you should have seen the look on his face. But Hermione obviously did not approve either. You should have seen the dagger looks she was giving Mimi. Anyways, see you tomorrow. This digi-destined thing is very weird. Seems things are going to become a whole lot more interesting...   
  
~Ron.  
  
Ron handed the letter to Hedwig and said, "Get it there fast!" Hedwig flew out the window, Harry getting out of the way just in time.  
  
"So" said Ron, "We want all the juicy details. Don't we Herm?"  
  
"Hmm, what? Oh, yeah, sure..." she was obviously distracted.  
  
"Are you okay, Hermi?"   
  
"Yeah, of course I am," she said in a very false, cheerful tone. "I'm hanging out with my two best friends, why wouldn't I be okay? Go ahead, what happened with Mimi?"  
  
But it was obvious that really, she did not want to know.  
  
"How many time have you kissed her?" Ron asked.  
  
"Three." Harry sighed.  
  
"What happened the first time?"  
  
"Well, it was just after I had showed her the digi-vice, and she was kind of freaking out. So I said, "Mimi, this is not bad. Voldemort is Bad. This is not bad." Then I kissed her."  
  
"And did she kiss you back?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess."  
  
Ron laughed. "This is interesting. Okay, what happened next?"  
  
"Okay, can we stop now?" Hermione said, frustrated. "I haven't seen Harry all summer, and frankly, there are better things to discuss other than Harry's expedition down his neighbor's throat!!!"  
  
Harry and Ron looked at her in surprise.  
  
"She doesn't like her" Ron said.  
  
"I gathered that much." Said Harry. "Come on Hermione, don't be mean to her, she's really nice."  
  
"Yeah, well, you would know, you were the one with your tongue down her throat, Harry."  
  
"Hermi, just be nice, okay?"  
  
"Fine, I will be. But can we talk about something else?"  
  
Harry pulled one his best friend into a hug, and whispered in her ear,  
  
"Don't be jealous, please? "  
  
"I can't help it." She whispered back. "It's not that I like you, but-"  
  
"You're used to having Ron and me all to yourself. Relax, I probably would be jealous if you had a boyfriend right now."  
  
She nodded. "Thanks Harry." Then loud, for Ron too, said. "How many digi-destined are there?"  
  
"Well, there's I guess three groups of them. The original ones, The newer ones, and us, I guess we're the wizards. I think Mimi said there's eighteen of us. And each of us will a have a Digimon, so there will be 36 of us"  
  
"Whoah that's a lot. I mean I'm just so used to having just the three of us. It's definitely going to be a change."  
  
"You said it, but we'll get used to it."  
  
"Anyway, are you guys hungry? I'm starving." Harry asked, stomach rumbling.  
  
"What? You never got anything to eat on your expedition you-know-where..." Ron said quietly out of Hermi's earshot.  
  
"Oh Ron just drop it"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
"Yo! Harry!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Harry awoke abruptly at sound of Fred voice and immediately looked at clock.  
  
"Urg! What the fuck do think you're doing Fred?" Harry groaned.  
  
"Rise and shine sleepy heads!"  
  
"It's 5:00 o'clock, go back to bed."  
  
"You told us to get here as soon as we could, and the opportunity came at 5:00 in morning..."   
  
"That's real funny." Hermione said sleepily.  
  
"Anyway seriously, we want to know about these." Ginny held up a Purple D3 and showed to everyone.   
  
"No, not talking, sleeping, or you'll wake my aunt and uncle. Now sleep."  
  
"But we want to know..." whined the twins.   
  
"Mimi's probably still asleep." Harry said angrily. "Like we should be..."  
  
Dring dring dring! (Okay, so Harry probably doesn't have a phone in his room, and there's probably no way he'd be able to have Hermione and Ron over, but just bear wit me. I don't think he could hide them either.)  
  
"What the hell!"  
  
Harry picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello. Harry?" It was Mimi.  
  
"What are you doing calling me at five o'clock in the morning?"  
  
"Sorry. I hope I didn't wake your aunt or uncle, but with the time difference we can't wait. I'm so sorry for not telling you this before. Can you get the others here now?"  
  
"Oh have no fear there already here..." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Great. Can you guys get over here now?"  
  
"Yeah, but can you feed us... my uncle and aunt don't even know they're all here."  
  
"Yolie's parents own a supermarket. She always brings food."  
  
"K, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
He hung up the phone. "Looks like we're leaving now."  
  
"Yeah" Ginny said. "But it looks like those two aren't ready."  
  
Ron and Hermione had fallen back asleep.  
  
Harry walked over to Ron and kicked him.  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah." He sat up. "Is it time to go?"  
  
"Yes." Harry woke up Hermione in the same manner.  
  
Hermione sat up, and finally came to her senses. She stood up and gave Harry and hug and a kiss.  
  
"Happy Birthday."  
  
"Thank you. Fred, George and Ginny, take note, people don't like being woken up at five o'clock on their birthday."  
  
"Sorry. Happy Birthday anyway."  
  
Ginny gave him a hug too.  
  
"We'll give you your presents later." Ron said. "Let's get over to Mimi's."  
  
They tiptoed down the stairs and out the front door.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
***Knock*** ***knock*** **knock***  
  
Mimi answered the door. "Hey, come in. BE quiet, up to my room."  
  
She led them upstairs.  
  
"This is Mimi." Harry said. "Mimi, that's Ginny, and the twins-"  
  
"Gred and Forge" Fred said, sticking out his hand. She shook it.  
  
"Actually, Fred and George." Ginny said. "They're jokers. Nice to meet you, even at five o'clock in the morning." She smiled.  
  
Fred elbowed Harry in the ribs. "Not bad, Harry, not bad..."  
  
"How did you know..."  
  
"Ron told us." George laughed.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Harry" Mimi said, giving him a hug, but after a glance at Hermione, she decided against a kiss.  
  
"Okay" said Ginny. "So, are you going to explain this?"  
  
Mimi nodded. She launched into the story of the Digi-destined, in more detail than Harry had heard it.  
  
"Okay now..." Fred said with a hint of disbelief in his voice.  
  
"Now to get into the digital world you either wait for a digi-port to open or you open it with a D-3, the kind of digi-vice you guys have. Now Harry, come here in front of the computer. Hold up your D-3 to it and say: Digi-Port Open. Okay?"  
  
Hermione grimaced at the thought of him getting any closer to Harry.  
  
"Got it." Harry sounded confident, but in his mind he was nervous as hell. "Digi-Port open!"  
  
A large swoosh of light came out of the computer and sucked them all in.  
  
"That was a sweet ride! Can we do it again?" Ron said, just realizing where he was.  
  
"On the way back, but right now we need to find the others."  
  
As the words came out of her mouth, a bunch of people appeared out of nowhere.  
  
'Oh shit!' Mimi thought. 'What the fuck am I supposed to tell Matt?'  
  
"Mimi!" said Yolie, hugging her friend. "How are you?"  
  
"Peachy Fuckin' Keen." She whispered in her ear. "Tell ya later."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So these are the wizard digi-destined?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said. "They know?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"Hey, it can't get much weirder" Davis said. "First we save the world, and then we-"  
  
He paused as he spotted Ginny.  
  
'Forget Kari, what a gorgeous chick!' He thought to himself.  
  
He walked over to her and shook her hand. "Hi, I'm Davis, very glad to meet you! And what would your name be?" he said this in a very cheerful voice.  
  
"Um, Ginny..." She said, backing up.  
  
"Ginny, what a nice name! Would you like me show you around the digi-world?"  
  
"Uh, no I think I'm fine for now, thanks."  
  
Tai laughed. "Well, looks like he finally forgot about Kari."  
  
But Davis was already walking away form Ginny. She was obviously not interested.  
  
"I think you spoke too soon, Tai." Matt said.  
  
"Okay, so I think some introductions are in order," Mimi said. "This is Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the Twins, Fred and George." She pointed to each of them in turn.  
  
"And now for you guys."  
  
"I'm Yolie."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm Tai."  
  
"Hello, I'm Ken."  
  
"I'm Saura, nice to meet you."  
  
"Hi, I'm Izzy."  
  
"I'm Kari."  
  
"Joe. Nice to meet you."  
  
"I'm T.K.!"  
  
"And well, for the rest of you that don't know me already, I'm Davis, an all around nice guy!"  
  
"I'm Cody, I'm glad we have some new digi-destined to help us."  
  
"I'm Matt, T.K.'s big brother."  
  
"Oh yeah," said Harry. "Mimi told me about you. You guys used to be-"  
  
Matt looked at Mimi. "Used to be?"  
  
"Oh, well, uh, you see Matt..."  
  
"Okay," said Saura, "this might get ugly." She threw dagger looks at Harry. "Let's go eat. Yolie, you brought stuff?"  
  
"Yeah, of course."  
  
"Well, we'll let them talk."  
  
Se led the group away.  
  
"Is it really so painfully obvious?" Harry whispered to Saura asked they walked away form Matt and Mimi.  
  
"Yes! Though the others obviously haven't guessed. What did you do?"  
  
"I well, I kissed her all right! Is that such a crime? She kissed me back! What the hell is so the matter with that?!!!"  
  
Everyone was looking at him.  
  
"What?" said Matt. They weren't quite out of earshot. "You kissed her!" He turned to Mimi. "And you... you, you kissed him back?!"  
  
"Well, Matt, come on, don't be so-"  
  
"You bastard!" He yelled, running at Harry. "Stay away from my girlfriend!"  
  
He punched Harry, square in the nose.  
  
"Ow!" Harry said, hands going to his face.  
  
"Matt!' yelled T.K. "Don't!"  
  
He was about to throw another punch, when Harry pulled out his wand and yelled,  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
Matt's arms snapped to his sides, and he fell over, unable to move anything but his eyes.  
  
"Well, I guess that proved they're wizards." Izzy said.  
  
"Harry" groaned Hermione. "Did you really have to do that..."  
  
"Well I didn't want to hurt him." Harry said defensively.  
  
"What did you do?" Mimi asked, kneeling down beside him.  
  
"It's the full body bind." Hermione answered for him. "He'll be fine. I'll release him if-" She paused. "Harry, what if they can detect magic use even here? You'll be expelled!"  
  
"Oh, damn, forgot about that. But I doubt it Herm. We're in a different dimension."  
  
"Yes, okay." She pulled out her wand. "I'll release him, as long as he doesn't throw any punches." She looked down on him. "Wink if you promise you won't hit Harry."  
  
Reluctantly, he winked.  
  
Hermione muttered the counter spell, and Matt stood up. He was fuming.  
  
"Play nice and shake hands" Hermione said, "or do I have to force you to with magic?"  
  
The Weasley were all laughing. "Wait to go, Sergeant Herm." Fred said.  
  
Matt was about to say he would never shake Harry's hand when they spotted a bunch of monsters coming towards them.  
  
"What the- are those Digimon?" Hermione asked, fascinated.  
  
"Patamon!" T.K. said as a Digimon flew towards him. It was a small thing, with wings for ears.  
  
"T.K.! Who are these people?"  
  
"The new digi-destined. They're wizards!"  
  
"Wow! Hi, I'm Patamon! T.K.'s Digimon."  
  
"Hi!"  
  
They got an introduction from each of the other Digimon as well.  
  
As they strode down the forest road Hermione marveled at all of the passing Digimon.  
  
"Hey Hermione, wait 'til you get your own."  
  
"So Izzy, where are we going to have this little picnic?" Tai asked.  
  
"It's somewhere arou..."  
  
Izzy was cut off by what looked like a little winged soccer ball.  
  
"Demidevimon!"  
  
It was hurling itself right at Izzy. Luckily he ducked out of the way just in time, but it pelted strait into Harry's stomach.  
  
"Oww!"  
  
"Oh! So you think that hurt, wait till you get a load of...Oww!"  
  
"Hands off! He's my partner!"  
  
Out of bushes came something that looked like a cross between Agumon and Veemon. It was the shape of Agumon; he was blue and he had the same v that Veemon had on his forehead. He also had three horns (actually they were more like little undeveloped stubs). There was one on the tip of his snout and two on the back of his head.  
  
"Demiveedramon* is the name, protecting Harry is my game! Now screw off fuzz ball!"  
  
"You won this time but you've just began to see the power of the devi!"  
  
"Ya! Leave and don't ever touch Harry again!"  
  
"Dude I have a Digimon!"  
  
Tai began to laugh.  
  
"Could that winged rat of said anything more lame?"  
  
But Kari was looking a bit worried.  
  
"Tai don't laugh. I think we should act seriously about this so called "Devi". I mean there are new digi-destined so they must be here to help us. Don't you agree Tai?"  
  
"Ya I guess."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
So did like this part? I hope so and the only reason I stopped now was because I thought it was getting to long. Anyway please review.  
  
~Michael  
  
P.S. Thanx to my wonderful beta, and sister, water_nymph. (Yeah, you guys guessed it... This is water_nymph typing right now... but I think I deserve it... even though I did a bad job on this part... a little revenge for kickin' me off in the middle of the sequel to Lori's The Paradigm of Uncertainty. Take that brother of mine! ~Danie)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4:"Well Joe, alone again no girl...

  
Digitally Bewitched  
  
A/N: Ok you guys I just realized something, I said both Ron and Ginny had purple D-3 but Ron actually has an orange D-3 ok.   
  
"Oh come you guys lighten up we're here to have some fun and show the new digi-destined the digi-world, ok."  
  
"Ya T.K.'s right Kari we should have some fun. So what if some shit bag gave us some kind threat we're not here to blast some unknown enemy's head off. Well anyway we're going to do what we originally planed to do, Sora he he are you ready?  
  
"Of course he he."  
  
Then Tai and Sora ran off into the bushes giggling and then they all went off leaving only Izzy and Joe.  
  
"Well Joe, alone again no girls no nothing."  
  
"Actually no there was this girl I met in Australia she's meeting me in a couple of minutes bye."  
  
"Oh brother I am so alone."   
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"Harry was having the time of his life in the digital world with his new found friend Demiveedramon. Whilst Hermione still absolutely fascinated by the Digimon."  
  
"Ron finally cried out: Where is lunch!"  
  
"Hold your horses Ron it's coming." "Replied Yolie"  
  
The meal was quite delectable. Pastas of all sorts, salads, sandwiches every thing that Harry and his friends had been dreaming of.  
  
The afternoon seemed to disappear as they hiked the world of Digimon until Draco. Harry stood infuriated at the sight him.  
  
"You fuckin' bastard why the hell are you here Malfoy"  
  
"Shut the fuck Potter I don't know ok. I was in this muggle shop and there was this weird thing muggles call computers and I got sucked in. And I also met this dude, Gazimon.  
  
A small Gazimon came to Malfoy side.  
  
"You want to see what he can do, Gazimon digivolve!  
  
"Gazimon digivolve to Cyclonemon!  
  
Cyclonemon looked a bit like Greymon but it was more human like. His tail was more flexible, he stood up strait with long and strong arms and he had no stripes.  
  
"Demiveedramon run!"  
  
"I'm going as fast as I c-ahhhhh!  
  
"Cyclone Flame!"  
  
It was too late the, the large ball of fire smashed Demiveedramon into a rock.   
  
"Demiveedramon you need to digivolve!"  
  
"Demiveedramon digivolve to Veedramon!"  
  
Veedramon was the size and shape of Greymon except he was bleu and white without that helmet and his horns were fully developed.  
  
"Now we even out the playing board V Nova Blast!"  
  
"Oh ya, Cyclone tail!  
  
"Ahhhrrrggg!"  
  
"That's it these punks need a lesson, Agumon digivolve!"  
  
"Agumon digivolve to Greymon! Eat flame ass hole Nova Blast!"  
  
"Eat mine too V Nova Blast!"  
  
With double force of fire Cyclonemon turned back into Gazimon.  
  
"What impossible who did you win?"   
  
"First of all Malfoy how did you get here? Ron growled.  
  
"I told you; I think it has something to do with this.'  
  
Draco held up a forest green D-3 at that all the wizards gasped in disgust as he told them how he got it.  
  
"Fuck I knew this digi-destined stuff had a catch."  
  
"Oh so you think I was going to tag along with   
  
"Listen kid my name is Matt and if you think you can survive a day out here your wrong."   
  
"Oh, you're right, I can't survive 1 day but I can survive 6. That's how long I've been here for. Now "  
  
"Fine kid you take your D-3 hold it up to a TV and say digi port open now get lost.  
  
"Gladly!"  
  
A couple of minutes after Malfoy left there were rustling noises in the bushes and two small Digimon appeared.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Huh, are you my Digimon?"  
  
"Yep the name is Libramon."  
Libramon looked like a beige Gatomon with rounder ears. She also had a tail ring. The other Digimon looked like a candle tense his name Candlemon.  
  
"I'm guessing you're my Digimon huh."  
  
At that three other Digimon Fairymon* belonging to Ginny, Terriermon belonging to Fred and Lopmon belonging to George.  
  
"Cool I have digim- what the hell are they?  
  
"Run those are Devimon!" Tai cried.  
  
Just as they turned around large clubs were swung at them, Ogremon.  
  
"Pummel Whack!"  
  
"That's it digivolve!"  
  
"Agumon digivolve to Greymon!"  
  
"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!"  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Biomon digivolve to Birdramon!"  
  
"Gomomon digivolve to Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Palmon digivolve to Togemon!"  
  
"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"  
  
"Salamon digivolve to Gatomon!"  
  
"Veemon digivolve to Ex-veemon!"  
  
"Wormon digivolve to Stingmon!"  
  
"Hawkmon digivolve to Aquailamon!"  
  
"Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon!"  
  
"Demiveedramon digivolve to Veedramon!"  
  
"That's it I'm not sitting around doing nothing! Libramon digivolve to...! Urg! Libramon digi-"  
  
"Touch of Death!"  
  
"Libramon help!"  
  
"Hermione! Libramon digivolve to Lady-Leomon!  
  
"We're going to Fred. Terriermon digivolve to Galgomon!"  
  
"Lopmon digivolve to Endigomon"  
  
"Fairymon digivolve to Lady-Pixiemon!"  
  
"Candlemon digivolve to Meramon!"  
  
"Now we can show `em, right Agumon."  
  
A/N: Well their we go I hope you liked it please review.  
  
  



End file.
